


Rise & Fall

by venturesomeScout



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: 1933-1945, Action, Drama, M/M, WW2, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venturesomeScout/pseuds/venturesomeScout
Summary: A Countryhumans FF dedicated to the years 1933 -1945. It's a bit of historical accuracy and a bit of total bullshit. Also, the Weimar Republic is actually split up into three brothers named Black, Red, and Yellow. (Spoiler: It's Black who turns into the Third Reich bc he's a fckn fascist) There will be a gay slowburn between the Third Reich and USSR bc I can't write anything without adding gay stuff.
Relationships: Third Reich/Soviet Union
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

His hands were shivering as he looked up at the blanket of stars that stretched to infinity. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the stars seemed to be kind of dark this night. Normally they would shine in a rather bright way that would relax him and eventually help him to fall asleep. This time, however, the stars almost look threatening. As if they were judging him. The rather small man, and one of the successors of the German Empire, turned around into the next alley. He would reach his wanted destination soon, but his heart wouldn't stop beating at an abnormal speed. If one of his friends could see him right now, they would be ashamed. No, actually, even more than that. They would probably stop being his friend. Well... Good, that he already made that decision for them himself.

He turned the last corner and then he finally sees it. That big ass building he was looking for. He looked to his right and then to his left, before finally taking a deep breath and walking over to the Reichstag building. It stood tall and proud in front of him and he almost felt bad for what he was about to do. How even dare him to get such kind of idea? It was the ultimate plan though. No one would ever suspect him to be the criminal of this shameless action and he could easily blame his brother, no, his opponent, for it – It would remove one of the three parts that are supposed to make up the Weimar Republic... Well, assuming nobody saw him of course.

Black pulled up the red scarf that he was given from his "brother" on their birthday a little deeper into his face and after that, he brushed his hands along the cold wall of the building. It soon would be warm, he thought. The soon-to-be-country slowly climbed up to the nearest window. Since it was made out of glass a few punches with the small hammer from his jacket pocket were enough to crack it open. He crawled through it while accidentally slashing open his left palm from the sharp top of the broken window glass. Black quickly bit his lips to hold back an embarrassing whine and then slid down the wall to sit down for a moment. He pressed against his painful and open wound for a fresh second before getting back to work.

Instead of putting the small hammer back into his jacket pocket, he put it into his back bag this time and got out the olive oil bottle that he bought with him from home. After popping open the bottle lid he quickly started with the main part of his plan. He quickly, but silently, made his way through the rooms of the first floor of the building while making sure to drop a little bit of the oil here and there. After haven walked through all of the rooms on the first floor, he went up the stairs and continued to do just the same on the second floor as well. Then suddenly, he heard a noise he wasn't expecting. "Look there! One of the windows is broken!", a German man with a rough voice yelled. It came from outside.

Black walked over to the wall, where the sound has come from and looked out of one of the nearest window. Just below him were standing two SA-members eyeing the broken window below him. - Yes, the window he has broken some minutes ago. Shit, he gotta make this quick! Black sprinted over to the other side of the building and put the empty bottle back into his back bag. His rapidly beating heart and shaky hands almost made it impossible for him to lit up the match, but after it finally did, he let the entire box flame up as well and dumped it on his oil path. It only took a few seconds to take effect and the ground was in flames.

For a moment, Black stood perfectly still. He had to think back to his days in church and his dad, German Empire, gently running his hands down his cheeks. The glorious country told him that he should be a good boy and rise the Weimar Republic with his older brothers. - But if Black didn't act like a good boy, hell would take him after his death. He always had to resist rolling his eyes in front of his father when he said that. Red and Yellow didn't know what was good for the German people. They signed the doom of their people with the Versailles Treaty! No, he could never let Red and Yellow be in charge. After his father's death in World War One, it would be rude to disrespect the last family he had. - But thank god, he had a better family now: NSDAP, his best friend and helper.

As the air became dangerously thinner and thinner Black finally pushed his memories away and opened the window behind him. As he saw how high in the air the second floor really was, he silently insulted himself for being so stupid, but eventually, carefully, but as fast as possible, climbed down. As he was one and a half meters over the firm ground, he decided to jump down the rest of it. He almost slipped and fell while doing so.

Black could hear frightened and worried voices all around him as the fire brightened up the cold night. Way brighter than the stars. Before thinking too much about it, he quickly ran over to the closest alley. His heart was still beating rapidly in his chest as he let himself sit down in the alley and watch the whole scenario from afar. Madly fast, SA-members and regular police were popping up here and there. Even some civilians who lived nearby abounded their night sleep to see what happened. Black had to smile. It almost felt like he started a firework. A firework to celebrate his upcoming rise of power. Oh, Red, you don't even know what's coming for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Back then, in 1918, the German Empire didn't even decide between one of his three sons as successors, no, instead he wanted all three to put their hand on a fancy flag pole and establish a country together: The Weimar Republic. At first, it actually worked. The three merged together and stood tall as a countryhuman of the newest era. The golden twenties were the best days of their life. But as the economic downfall finally caught up with them, the three fell apart and were never able to merge back together again.

It wasn't really the Weimar Republic anymore. It was just Black, Red, and Yellow trying to kind of hold together what has been assigned as their fate by their father. And it turned out to be just a pathetic and useless attempt to try and rebuilt what was supposed to be a strong country, or rather, a strong countryhuman. - Their collapse into three single parts caused one of the biggest disorders that could have ever stormed over the German territories. Literal street fights everywhere, extreme political views of both sides rising to an all-time high, and a ruined economy on top of all that. And eventually, Red gave up trying to fix it. He now wanted all power for himself. And secretly, Black is thinking about the same.

Sure, Black was the youngest of the three and therefore had been assigned the least of power after their not so gentle collapse, so he had a disadvantage - Sure, sure. BUT! He was still certain that he could outsmart both of them. Because, in his eyes, both of his brothers were horrible excuses for a countryhuman. While he instead was a perfect specimen. He always sucked in what their father was trying to teach them like a sponge.

But Yellow? He was just a total pushover. The democratic constitution he wrote for their together-state had so many gaps that Black couldn't even count them all. Well, at least it would be easier for Black to strangle Yellow's beloved democracy easily then. And Red? He was infected with communistic thoughts and was also ready to strangle Yellow at any second. Just not for the same reason as Black. And hell, at least Black was not so obvious with his plans! For some reason, Black especially hated Red. Red and the little army that he got from his best friend the KPD. - Red thinks he's so big and mighty when he swings around with words about the communist revolution. It makes Black want to puke!

His big brother thought he was sly back then as he tried to run the other two siblings over with his November revolution. Black had to grin as he thought back how Red's two revolutionary heroes ended up dead in some ditch. But he also remembered how Red got a letter from the USSR the next day. Black found it in the letterbox they shared. He really didn't want to get involved in that, really, he didn't care if Red hung out with the other commie countryhumans. Why should he? But in the end, Black grabbed the letter before Red could find it and read it. - he did that just to convince himself that the USSR wasn't trying to help Red to build up another revolution or some shit. 

What he found there was way worse. Some way over the top poetry about how the USSR felt sad for the heavy blow against the 'global revolution' and how he hoped that Red could bring back the Weimar Republic to its full glory with a socialist state. Oh, and how he wanted to kiss Red's palm or something. Black couldn't really remember because he was so blinded in boiling rage he just burned the damn paper.

Black tried to push his thoughts away as he stumbled down the street and on his way to the Reichstag. He didn't have to kill Red to rise to power. No, he was smarter than that. All he had to do was point fingers at him and convince the people in the Reichstag of NSDAP's emergency law. Yellow would eventually turn soft in hopes to comfort his poor, poor baby brother Black, while not even realizing how the law overwrote his precious fundamental rights of his stupid democratic constitution.

Black laughed quietly and evilly to himself as he walked right into another person. Falling flat on his butt, he looked into the eyes of KPD. Oh, how he hated him. He never really liked partycountries in the first place, but NSDAP was at least on his side. KPD on the other hand was just straight up annoying and sometimes even talking about some theory of stateless countries. A countryhuman without a state makes no fucking sense.

"Oh, it's you." KPD said and tried to keep his voice as uninterested in the other as possible, but his glance was one of total disdain. Black glared back and quickly stood up to brush the dirt off his coat. "Not even an apology? You should know your place. I'm a country and you're just a-" "Actually you're just a part of one and not even necessarily an important part of it." KPD corrected Black before he could continue. Black gritted his teeth together in anger but then decided that the partyhuman was not worth his time. "Excuse me, but I need to be somewhere important." he strikes out his chest and quickly walks around the next corner to the Reichstag building.

It still stood tall and proud even after he has tried to burn the building last night. It had some burn marks here and there, the ceiling was looking a bit run-down, but that's basically it. Black wouldn't complain. He never really wanted the building to go down in ashes anyway. He would have felt awful if it did. Quickly he ran inside and into the discussion room. As Black entered the room he tried to look as oblivious to what happened as possible. 

"Yellow? What happened? I'm scared," he mumbled under his breath and quickly made his way to the seat next to his oldest brother. The democratic part of Weimar gave Black a few pats on his head before turning his head back to the mid-child of the trio. Red was sitting on the other side of the table. He looked angry and his arms were crossed. On the table were newsletters and scattered photos of the fire last night. Unsurprisingly for Black, all newspapers seem to blame the communists for the fire. "I'm not sure yet, but Red might be turning against us. Please stay calm, Black. I got this under control." Oh, of course, you do, Black thought as he suppressed a smirk and just nodded innocently instead.


	3. Chapter 3

It was ridiculously easy to convince Yellow that Red has been behind the Reichstag's fire. After Red's failed revolution attempt and the constant political street fights, he looked extremely guilty. Still, Red didn't want to confess and therefore no permanent decision against Red was made yet. Black gritted his teeth as he walked out of the discussion room and only a few seconds later, the moment Yellow was out of sight, Red pressed his younger brother harshly against the wall.

“What are you trying to do? This isn't funny anymore.” Black was weaker and smaller than his brother, therefore he could only try to wiggle himself free of the other's grip: To no success though. “I know NSDAP is your new father figure and all that after dad died, but shit, get yourself together. This is spiraling into a pretty bad direction.” Black rose his eyebrows. “I have no idea what you're talking about. And anyway, you were the one trying to run us both over with your stupid communist revolution! What a nice brother you are... Let be down already!” hissed Black, not feeling so great about being pressed against the wall like that. Hesitantly, Red let him down.

Red eyed him cautiously and then asked: “So, NSDAP, and you really don't have to do anything with the fire? Please be honest with me, I won't tell Yellow. I promise you. After all, I know how NSDAP can be quite pushy with his ideas.” His bigger brother gave him a light smile and for a second, just for a second, Black was thinking about tackling his brother in a hug. He wanted to confess how he wanted everything to turn back to how things were before their collapse. And how he wanted to be out of this horrible mess that they dug themselves into. Or even better, how he hoped their dad, the German Empire, would just come back and take this heavy burden of them. He felt so incredibly hopeless with the entire situation, he thought NSDAP could be the new best leading hand since his brothers couldn't fix it either.

Of course, he never told Red that. Black masked his face in slight confusion while trying to look as offended from Red's words as possible. “You wish! I won't cover for you!” Black crossed his arms and then angrily walked off. Red seemed quite annoyed by his younger brother's childish behavior and walked in the other direction. He wanted to have a talk with KPD.

As Black made it outside, NSDAP was already waiting for him. The proud partyhuman waved at him and then quickly made his way over to the taller man. Black was glad that NSDAP was smaller than him, it would really hit his self-esteem if even he was bigger than him. Even with this height difference though, NSDAP was still able to lay his arm around Black while he flashed him with a grin. “Did it work?” Black shook his head. “Not yet. What shall we do now?” he asked, feeling a bit uneasy about what he did after the small talk with Red. “Not yet, hm? Don't worry! The SA has strict torture methods during interrogation to make even the worst criminals confess.” NSDAP winked at him. Torture could also make innocents speak. He understood.

Black nodded. “Can one really interrogate a countryhuman though?” “A part of a country” NSDAP quickly corrected and Black felt a bit annoyed by it, but didn't dare to say anything about it. “Sure, sure. Sooo?” Black asked again and the partycountry yet again flashed him one of his famous grins. “Sure! Didn't your dad get interrogated by the other countryhumans after the Great War? They gave him the entire blame even though he wasn't at fault alone. Considering this, it shouldn't be too difficult to blame the Reichtstags fire on Red.” NSDAP explained now and Black slightly nodded. NSDAP was right, but Black would rather not think about his dad now.

As Black walked down the street with NSDAP he drifted back into his fantasy world. Red behind bars and Yellow as a useless bystander. But he, Black, on the other hand, would be a world-famous countryhuman! Even the great USSR would fall to his knees when he saw him! And just like NSDAP has promised him, Black would conquer Europe and bring his people back the old glory. Similar to the famous days of his father! He was partially melting at the thought as NSDAP suddenly came to a stop and Black almost walked into him.

“What is it?” Black asked a bit annoyed by being interrupted out of his daydream like that. NSDAP turned around to him. “After you come to power I want you to make a specific law for me, please.” The Countryhuman in question rose his eyebrows. “Sure... Anything for my compatriot! What is it?” he asked, not sure what to expect. “Parties shall not be allowed to re-establish.” His grin grew wider. “I will get rid of the others.” Black shudders a bit as he saw his friend's dark expression, but eventually nodded. Sure, whatever. He wasn't a big fan of the other partyhumans and it was beneficial for him too. 

His friend seemed pretty happy with his decision and now gave him a softer smile than usual. “Good, good! I will get the interrogation team together and you just relax until tomorrow, okay? You must be fit to convince Yellow of the emergency law after all. All must go smoothly!” NSDAP sing-sang and then turned around to take his leave. “Yes Sir!” The countryhuman jokingly yelled and saluted while his best friend took his leave. Then, Black sighed. Looks like he had some time to kill till tomorrow.


End file.
